


Failure to Communicate

by TheMulletWhisperer



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Beetles are scary, Dom/sub, Escape, F/M, Prison, RIP, Seduction, i don't even know what to tag, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMulletWhisperer/pseuds/TheMulletWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Galina and Arkved find themselves arrested in Windhelm, and stumble across something...quite interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure to Communicate

**Author's Note:**

> A part of this is taken as a continuation of Imdex's "Thalmor Thoughts" work, go check it out!

“Without a hitch, right?” Galina tracked her eyes over to Arkved as the cell door slammed in front of both of them, the blue-mantled Stormcloak wandering over to his desk to fill out a stack of papers and hope he didn’t spill his bottle of mead all over them.

“Well,” Arkved started, “it was  _ supposed _ to go off without a hitch! But you see, there was a bug. It was a big bug and--”

“It was a beetle.”

“A big beetle! And it was scary!” Arkved replied indignantly, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest.

“So, the  _ next _ logical step is…”

“Attacking it with my axe, yes.”

“In front of a Stormcloak.”

“I didn’t know he was there!”

“You should have  _ assumed _ he was there because we were in the  _ barracks _ !”

“B--we...he...he took me by surprise!”

Galina rolled her eyes and turned around, glancing around the dark cell in silence for a few moments before she turned back to Arkved, speaking in a significantly softer voice, “We need to escape.”

“ESC--”

Galina cut off his exclamation with a rather sharp hiss.

“Sorry,” his voice took on a harsh and rough whisper, “escape?”

“Yes, escape. You’re Thalmor, I’m a Stormcloak killer, and did I mention that you’re a  _ Thalmor _ ?”   


“Well couldn’t we just...tell them that the Third Emissary will hurt them if they do anything?”

“Arkved, I tried to kill the Third Emissary, I don’t think he’d care that much.”

“YOU DID WHAT TO THE THIRD EMISSARY?!” His back shot straight as an arrow and he started to panic.

“Shut--” Galina was cut off by a bottle shattering on the bars to the cell.

“Quiet in there, tryna slee--work!” The warden called out to them in a gruff voice. 

“Yeah, he’s trying to sleep. So be  _ quiet _ .” Her voice dropped back to a hiss as she addressed him once again. 

“You’d better not get us tortured or something.”

“I won’t, now, we need to  _ get out _ of here before we  _ die _ .”

Arkved took a deep breath and nodded, turning around in place before walking to the back of the cell, running his fingers over the stones in the wall. “What if we could...take these apart?”

Shutting her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose, Galina gave a sharp sigh. This was going to be extraordinarily difficult. It didn’t help that he was already trying to punch the bricks apart. In order to keep him from breaking his hand, she grabbed him and pulled him away. 

“Alright alright. Arkved. I have an idea.” The Nord pointed to a crawlspace with an external lock, “If we can get out of the cell, we can break that lock and go through there...wherever it leads.”

“Right, so...open the door.”

Turning her cornflower-blue eyes to look up at him, she simply...stared. For a long time.

“Arkved.”

“Falcon.”

“The door is locked.”

“...I knew that.”

“No you didn’t.”

“Yes I did. It was just...a joke. A funny joke. H-hah..h..” His rather weak attempt at defusing the situation withered under her glare. 

“Okay I have an idea. You’re not going to like it.”

“What is it?”

“Okay are you ready?”

“Wait what?”

While he was confused, Galina turned back to the cell door, rattling the bars. “Hey, warden!”

No response.

“Warden, I’m hungry!” Though she had to repeat her demands several times, eventually the sound of chair legs scraping against the cobblestone echoed through the room, followed by grudging footsteps over to the cell. The rather tall Nord came into view and blocked the torchlight into the cell. He didn’t seem to have a helmet on, and he looked rather scruffy. In one hand, he held the food, but that was far from her quarry. From where she stood, she could see the keys on his belt. And she knew just how to get them.

“Oh, thank you.” Her voice instantly became soft and she reached through the bars, “How can I...repay you?” It was beyond heavyhanded, but experience told her that drunken people didn’t care about heavyhanded. The guard took a few steps closer, but not close enough.

“I have something I want to show you. Come here.” She gestured him closer, pulling back and going to unlace her leather jack. Seeing as this got his attention, she continued on. Still not close enough. Knowing she was going to hate herself later, she pulled the fold of her jack apart and pulled her full breasts out to the air, taking a few steps closer to the door. From behind her, she could hear Arkved practically choke. Much the same noise came from the guard, though she was certain for a different reason.

“Go on. You can touch.” 

Having forgotten the food altogether, the guard stepped up and reached through the bars with one hand, right towards her chest. Acting quickly, one of her hands shot through the gaps in the door and clasped a hand tightly over his mouth, her other twisting his wrist painfully and snapping his arm on the rusted door. Though he cried out in pain, it was muffled by her hand. His shock gave her enough time to pull the keys off of his belt and push the door open. 

Although she was about to finish her, the kill was denied by a superior foot stomping repeatedly on his throat. Galina looked up to Arkved with a raised brow, who offered a shrug, “I couldn’t risk him -remembering- that.” 

Snickering, the Nord laced her tunic back up and dragged the warden inside of the cell, shutting the door behind her as soon as her Altmer companion was out as well. From just outside the dungeon, she could hear the chattering of the guards, and it wasn’t likely they’d be as friendly as the one she’d just had to deal with. It looked like the crawlspace was the only viable option. Galina grabbed a hammer from the weapons rack next to her and approached the sliding door, smashing the lock with the hilt in a single strike. After pausing momentarily to make sure the guards hadn’t heard, she pushed the door open and motioned Arkved inside. Once his scrawny Altmer ass was off, she  followed after him, pulling the smashed lock inside and pulling the door shut.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Ulfric circled the oh-so-mighty Thalmor ambassador coldly, who stood at rigid attention--totally naked. He stroked his chin lightly as he did so before eventually coming around to face her from the front. Pointing to the ground in front of him, he spoke harshly, “On your knees.” Though she looked to begin to comply, he grabbed her shoulder without a moment’s reprise and shoved her down there himself, sneering at the sight. As she looked up to him, he delivered a firm strike across her cheek, “I did not  _ say _ that your could look at me.” His voice was dangerously threatening as he reached down and pulled his manhood from his trousers, already hard. With his other hand, he grabbed the back of her head and yanked her forward. “Suck.” 

As she dipped her head down to wrap her lips around him, he kept his fingers clenched tightly in her hair, guiding her roughly. With each swipe of her tongue across the underside of his cock he gave a quiet groan, but never enough to be audible over the slurping noises she was making. Deciding in an instant that he needed more, he forced her head forward, making her take him right down her throat. Though she gave reflexive jerks and gags, she didn’t fight until he pulled her off with a deep growl. Stepping back, he pointed his thumb upwards. “Stand.”

  
Without question, she did so, pushing to her feet and clasping her hands in front of her. Her cheeks were wet with tears of exertion, her lips parted as she panted, and--most importantly of all to him--her folds dripping to the floor in anticipation. Grabbing her by the arm, he shoved her towards the table on the far side of the room. Understanding the cue, Elenwen moved forward of her own accord, though she only bent over as he grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her back, shoving her roughly down to the table so that her ass was on perfect display to him. Unable to resist the temptation, he raised his hand and struck her-- _ hard _ \--across her rear several times, drawing needy moans from the Altmer

Quite pleased with this reaction, he grabbed her hips and--without warning--thrust into her, eliciting a near-scream from her. From somewhere in the back of his clouded mind, he could swear he heard someone retching, though it hardly registered as he began pounding away. His fingernails dug into her hips as he thrust in and out, groaning and growling with every other buck of his hips. Looking down at her bent over the table, he laughed coldly. “Always so  _ tight _ for me, elven whore. Not so  _ fucking _ \--” He accentuated his word with an exceptionally hard thrust, bringing only a pleading groan in response. “--superior now, are we?” As he raised his head to look up at the ceiling, he heard it again. The retching, though this time it was followed by the splash of  _ something _ . 

He was quite certain it wasn’t Elenwen, though as he glanced around for the perpetrator he didn’t falter in his pace, only blocking out the moans of the elf underneath him. Once, twice, three times his eyes tracked over the cracked crawlspace before he noticed. Immediately pulling out of the Ambassador, just in time for her to come with him in-absentia, he lunged for the door to pull it open.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

“Time to go!” Galina hissed at Arkved, who had been vomiting only moments prior to Ulfric spotting them. With perfect blackmail in hand, she began crawling forward, making sure that Arkved had made it past the angry Jarl as she did so. 

Kicking out the crawlspace door into the throne room, the Nord slid out and stood up, looking around the room for any guards. Though a couple seemed to be--rather distractedly--standing guard over the stairs to Ulfric’s quarters, the rest seemed to be absent. With the hope in mind that it was still nighttime, Galina rushed for the doors, only peripherally aware of the footsteps rushing in behind her. 

Flinging herself full-force at the door, she pushed it open to allow Arkved through just in time for a naked Ulfric to burst out into the Throne Room, giving the guards a start and then likely a heart-attack. She didn’t pay much attention, however, as the two of them ran for their lives through the near-deserted streets with about four guards, a very obviously cold Jarl, and a Thalmor Ambassador in robes many sizes too small for her hot on their tails. 

Only when they reached the bridge did Galina do something absolutely stupid. Turning for the edge, she grabbed Arkved and pulled him up with her. “Jump!”

Before he could protest, they were both falling right down towards the frigid, icy water.


End file.
